1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having contacts with multiple mating portions for securing two mated connectors thereof together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a board-to-board connector assembly is widely used for connecting two printed circuit boards (PCBs) together and includes a first connector mounted on a first PCB and a second connector mounted on a second PCB and electrically connected with the first connector. The connector assembly is often fixed together with contact engagement for ensuring a reliable connection between the first connector and the second connector, thereby ensuring a reliable electrical connection and mating strength.
An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,891 issued to AMP Inc. on Mar. 30, 1993 includes a plastic housing containing first electrical contacts therein. A pair of resilient holding arms is formed on each contact and fit through an aperture on the housing. A second contact (not shown) for mating with the first contact is inserted into the aperture and between the pair of holding arms so as to achieve electrical connection. However, this type of contact can only ensure the engaging force in clip direction such that an offset or dislocation of the contact assembly would happen in a direction vertically to the clip direction when there is a shocking by external force and it will cause contact's damages and unstable electrical connection that we do not want to see.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.